


Признание и его последствия

by Gagarka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male!Ladybug, ladrien
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: Одно признание, одна акума и куча проблем Адриана Агреста.





	

Адриан зол, раздражен и немножко в панике. Ему срочно нужно превратиться, но вокруг него толпа одноклассников и возможности тихо слинять совершенно нет. А прямо перед ним Лорд Баг выбивается из сил в попытке увести злодейку подальше. Но самое худшее, что вскоре он понимает — все это из-за него.

Вчера он вежливо, но твердо отказал одной из своих частых партнерш по съемкам. Кто же мог предположить, что она, теперь уже под именем «Сломленная», заявится в коллеж по его душу? Но и давать призрачную надежду, если сердце уже занято, он считал неправильным и жестоким.

И теперь его краш, как выразился бы Нино, отдувается за него. Что может быть хуже?

О, например то, что он не может помочь и только смотрит, как Лорда Бага впечатывают в стену, выбивая из легких весь воздух.

Сломленная осыпает все вокруг нескончаемым потоком маленьких черных сердец, раскалывающих то, чего они коснутся. Алья, как какой-то ниндзя, перемещается, чтобы быть ближе к месту сражения, попутно транслирует происходящее в блог и еще комментировать успевает. А Нино, услышав имя лучшего друга из уст Сломленной, сразу встает перед ним, и Адриан счастлив, но и чуть ли не плакать готов от того, как не вовремя он доказывает свою дружбу.

Вихрь разрушений тем временем докатывается до задней части аудитории и парт, за которыми все прячутся. Ребята с криками бросаются врассыпную и по стеночке быстро двигаются к выходу.

Нино по пятам следует за Адрианом, не давая воспользоваться случаем и сбежать. И, черт, это просто убивает.

Сражение вновь догоняет их во внутреннем дворе. Адриан, мельком взглянув назад, успевает заметить, как сердце цепляет плечо Нино. Он с гримасой боли хватается за грудь и замирает, а Адриан холодеет, не имея понятия, как действует эта сила на людей. Но сделать хоть что-нибудь он не успевает — над головой слышится металлический звон, и спустя долгое мгновение их подхватывает напряженное тело, обтянутое красным в горох спандексом, а за спиной грохочет упавший баскетбольный щит.

Адриан даже поблагодарить не успевает, отвлекшись на сбитое дыхание и голос Лорда Бага, приказывающего спрятаться. Нино тем временем немного оживает, но его взгляд пугает опустошенностью.

— Как ты? — помогает ему подняться Адриан и тащит к выходу.

— Ты правда считаешь меня другом? — обреченно спрашивает Нино.

— Конечно, — горячо заверяет его Адриан и понимает, что черные сердца разбивают не только предметы, но и чувства, заставляют других ощущать то же, что и отвергнутая девушка.

Они почти выбираются на крыльцо, застревая в дверях из-за других учеников и Хлои, которая сразу вцепляется в Адриана мертвой хваткой. Это оказывается не лучшим решением, потому что Сломленная, видя в ней соперницу, буквально сатанеет и в этом порыве умудряется швырнуть в них обломок только что разрушенной лестницы. Адриану удается отпихнуть Хлою и упасть вместе с Нино в противоположную сторону, пропуская кусок бетона между ними. Но Лорд еще не выбрался из завала, а Сломленная опять примеряется запустить в Хлою чем-то тяжелым и убийственным.

Адриан, подчиняясь выработанному за множество битв рефлексу, бросается между ними, но ожидаемого удара нет — Лорд перехватывает руку Сломленной йо-йо, с силой раскручивает и отпускает, выигрывая себе немного времени, но в последний момент его поражает черное сердце.

Мир вокруг Адриана замирает, когда Лорд Баг падает на колени и оборачивается на него. На лице уже знакомое болезненное выражение, от которого Адриану самому плохеет. Краем сознания он отмечает, что толпа учеников смогла преодолеть двери, и теперь никто не мешает ему найти укромное место. Он должен бежать, должен перевоплотиться, но Лорд отчаянно зовет его по имени, и Адриана будто магнитом тянет. В мгновение ока он опускается рядом с Лордом, чтобы услышать надтреснутый голос и вопрос: «Ты меня ненавидишь?».

— Нет. Нет! — почти кричит он.

Но видит — это не работает, и тогда в его голове рождается совершенно дикая, но такая соблазнительная и простая идея, что он больше не думает, а просто действует.

Адриан наклоняется, кладет ладони на затылок Лорда и прижимается своими губами к его, шалея от собственной наглости и смелости. Васильковые глаза распахиваются в таком ярком удивлении, что Адриан понимает — сработало. Хочет отстраниться, но его не отпускают, целуя в ответ, а потом, не давая опомниться, подхватывают и несут подальше от коллежа, подальше от Сломленной.

— Спрячься, пожалуйста, — умоляюще смотрит на него Лорд, когда они приземляются в узком переулке, и еще раз быстро целует. Это и подтверждение, что предыдущий раз не случайность, и обещание новой встречи в более спокойной обстановке.

Адриану кажется, что он проглотил рой тех пресловутых бабочек, что вылетают из йо-йо, и только кивает в ответ на просьбу.

Лорд Баг с облегчением выдыхает и разбегается, чтобы секундой позже оказаться уже на соседней крыше.

Адриан улыбается и наконец говорит:  
— Плагг, превращение!

Сейчас он должен снова его увидеть, а остальное не так уж и важно.


End file.
